Linsay Sanchez-Hawkins-Parkman
Linsay Danielle Sanchez-Hawkins-Parkman is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the third eldest adoptive child and second eldest adoptive daughter of Kayla Parkman and Phoebe Sanchez-Hawkins. She will be one of three sisters adopted at the same time, the others being Poppy and Hadley. She will possess the abilities of Ability Manipulation, Crushing, Necrotic Memory Mimicry and Spirit Projection. Appearance Linsay will have blue eyes, and her hair will be such a pale blonde that it will occasionally appear white while she is a child. It will darken slightly as she ages, but will remain a light blonde. She will have a pale skin tone and a slim build. She will be very elegant in appearance as an adult, always taking care with her hair and makeup and favouring classy fashionable dresses and heels. Abilities Linsay's first ability will be Ability Manipulation. Linsay will be capable of permanently deleting the abilities of others, and will be able to give abilities to non-evolved humans. She will give abilities to her adoptive triplet sisters in this manner. She will be able to give abilities to people who are non-evolved humans naturally and people whose abilities have been deleted or absorbed, but she will not be able to affect what abilities they gain. She will also be able to strengthen other abilities, which will be shown through a red illumination, and weaken or negate other abilities, which will appear as blue light. ]]Linsay's second ability will be Crushing. She will be able to catch any offensive power, crush its effect and destroy it. It will be easiest for her to do so with physical offensive abilities, but with training she could also learn to crush mental attacks, ability-based attacks and emotion-based attacks. She could also catch and crush projectiles such as bullets or knives, and while fighting she could catch an opponent's arm or leg and crush it. An ability attack will vanishe completely when crushed, a projectile will act as if disintegrated, and a limb would be badly broken. Her hand will be protected while catching the object or attack, and will never be harmed. However, the ability will be consciously controlled, and must be deliberately activated. Therefore, it will not protect unless Linsay is aware of the threat and has some time to react. It will be impossible for her to crush something which is too large. Her third ability will be Necrotic Memory Mimicry. To trigger this ability, Linsay will need to hear something about the person that she wants to get memories from. Sometimes, it can be hearing or seeing that person's name, but sometimes she will need to read whole books to gain access to the memories. The source of the memories can range from a normal Roman to a Greek emperor or a person who died yesterday, and most of the memories will vanish after a few hours, while some will stay permanent. With the memories, skills and some aspects of the person's personality can also be transferred, though the skills and personality changes will also be temporary. Her final ability will be Spirit Projection. This ability will enable Linsay to leave her body and travel as a ghost or spirit. She will be visible for a short while when leaving her body but will then turn invisible and intangible. The ability could be used to see spirits, gain information and communicate telepathically, as well as listening into telepathic conversations. She could also travel through a small range of time. When she spirit projects, her body will be left unconscious and frozen in limbo, and therefore the ability could be used to preserve the body from harm. However, the spirit would be unable to return if the ability was blocked by an ability or an eclipse. The spirit is also physically intangible and therefore cannot physically affect the world. Family & Relationships *Adoptive mothers - Kayla Parkman and Phoebe Sanchez-Hawkins *Older adoptive brother - Miles Sanchez-Hawkins-Parkman *Older adoptive sister - Suzie Sanchez-Hawkins-Parkman *Younger adoptive triplet sisters - Poppy and Hadley Sanchez-Hawkins-Parkman *Younger adoptive brother - Cole Sanchez-Hawkins-Parkman History & Future Etymology Linsay is an English name meaning "Lincoln island" or "dark lake". Her middle name of Danielle is Hebrew meaning "God is my judge". The surname Sanchez means "sons of Sancho" and "saints", while Hawkins means "a hawker" or "a person who looks like a hawk". Parkman refers to a park-keeper or someone who works at or owns a park. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters